Chapter 26
by Princess Leia
Summary: Read Chapters 23, 24, and 25 first.....feedback is appreciated


Disclaimer: I have no money, I'm making no money, why sue me? -A Half Elf  
  
Summary: Read chapters 23, 24, and 25 first.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Obi-Wan stood shocked. The Trooper holding Liyla reached for a comlink on  
his belt.  
  
"I got them Lord Sideous."  
  
Obi-Wan could hear Sideous' voice as well.  
  
"Good work forty seven. Bring them to me."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The Trooper rehooked the comlink to his belt and motioned for another Trooper  
to grab Obi-Wan. The Trooper, number fifty six, came forward and Obi-Wan  
let him take a hold of him without conflict. Somehow he felt releived   
that this Trooper was holding him and not the leader, who was holding   
Liyla. Obi-Wan felt strange for not feeling sorry for Liyla. He sighed and  
both him, Liyla, and the other Troopers, five counting all of them were  
led to the control room. Trooper forty seven and Trooper fifty six threw him  
and Liyla to the ground, hands both tied behind their backs with ropes.   
Obi-Wan messed and writhed his hands around trying to loosen the knot on the  
ropes, but it was useless. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a deep tremor in the   
Force, so large that even a very young apprentice could sense it, which is   
what he did. One of the Troopers opened one of the Blast-doors and behind it  
stood a black cloaked figure dressed in what looked like a Jedi Master would   
wear, but Obi-Wan new by instinct that this was no Jedi. The figure   
approached Obi-Wan with a devilish smile on his face. One of the Troopers,  
fifty six, was started by this approach to Obi-Wan and slightly jerked at   
the sight. The figure bent down to Obi-Wan and lifted his chin. Suddenly   
his smile was replaced by an angry and impatient look. He stood up straight   
and glared at Trooper forty seven.  
  
"You fool! This is not the Jedi Master I wished for!"  
  
Sideous waved his hand at the Trooper and he fell to his knees, holding his  
throat, gasping for air. Suddenly the Trooper stopped moving and fell, dead.  
Sideous looked over at Trooper fifty six, noticing that his gaze was stuck on  
the dead Trooper.  
  
"Trooper fifty six," Sideous commanded in a harsh voice.  
  
"Yes, sir?" the Trooper said looking back at Darth Sideous.  
  
"General fifty six, take these two, twits from my sight."  
  
The Trooper nodded and grabbed Obi-Wan and Liyla from behind their backs,   
holding on to the ropes that tied their hands together. The minute the door  
shut behind Obi-Wan and Liyla, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Why are you so relieved? A Trooper still has us, see?" Liyla   
whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Liyla, everything is ok now."  
  
"Are you crazy!? A TROOPER has us! Did you misunderstand me or something?"  
  
"No, he heard you loud and clear, Liyla," the Trooper responded.  
  
"Huh?" Liyla asked turning to look at the Trooper.  
  
The Trooper stopped walking and took off his helmet, revieling Qui-Gon. He   
quickly untied the ropes on their wrists and took off his fake Trooper suit  
as well. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan gave the Jedi Master a hug, not coming from a   
Jedi, but from a terrified seventeen year old boy. And to make it even more   
awkward, Qui-Gon lightly put his arms around the boy.  
  
"I'm glad that you are alright, Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan paused, then lifted his head up and took a step back.  
  
"You called me Padawan."  
  
"Yes, I would be happy if you would be my apprentice again."  
  
"Of course I would!" Obi-Wan replied joyfully.  
  
"Great, now, we must get to the Counsil room. Master Yoda wishes to speak  
with you," Qui-Gon said starting to walk to the Jedi Cousil room.  
  
Once to the room, Qui-Gon asked permission to enter and it was granted. The  
Blast-doors were opened and the three entered, walking into the open space in  
the middle of the room.  
  
"Good to see you, it is Obi-Wan," Yoda announced to the Padawan.  
  
"And you to Master Yoda."  
  
Yoda nodded and turned to _________.  
  
"Me, as well as the rest of the counsil felt a tremor in the Force and were  
wondering if you knew what it was."  
  
"Yes, when Liyla and I were captured by the Stormtroopers, we were taken to   
the control room where a dark, black cloaked man approached me and yelled   
when he found out that I was not a Jedi Master. I believe he was looking for  
Qui-Gon."  
  
Yoda glanced at Mace and whispered something to him.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, what do you believe of this creature?"  
  
"My feelings lead me to believe his is a Sith Lord."  
  
"A Sith? Impossible."  
  
  
  
*Hey sorry to the readers but I got a huge writers block and dont know what   
to write so please review with suggestions....maybe I'll use them. Thank ya  
much!*  
  



End file.
